The New Author
by Omegathekid
Summary: What if someone carried out Cruella's request to have the Author killed? Now we've got a new Author sooner than intended and a Dark One ready to exploit them. Though there maybe someone else at work too. Anyway, I hope you have fun, R&R, see you in the story (On Hiatus until I can sort through the chaos that is my head)
1. The Death

**What's up folks? New story time, and with new episodes coming back in two days, I figure what better time to start a new story. And so I present to you... This! Have fun, make sure to R &R, and by the way, I don't own once**

* * *

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't think it was… relevant" Isaac cowered, worried what Gold would do to him after figuring out he knew Cruella.

"Oh it's not only relevant, it is essential to my plans. Cruella is so desperate to see you dead, that she just kidnapped my grandson" Gold replied

"How do you know that?"

"You have your ways, I have mine." Gold said making a crystal ball appear in his hand, "I watched as Cruella gave the Savior, a rather morbid choice. Either you die, or her son, my grandson, does. I guess I can always find the new Author, I'm sure I can _convince_ whoever it is to do what I want." Gold reached out his hand towards Isaac's chest,

"Wait, please, how will you even find the next Author, he could be anywhere."

"Oh I trust that I can find whoever it ends up being, after all, I found my son, didn't I?" And with that he stuck his hand in Isaac's chest, pulled out his heart, and crushed it. He then magicked himself to where Cruella and Henry were in the woods.

"Gold, what are you doing here? If you've come for the boy you know quite well my conditions" Cruella said.

"I know exactly what your conditions were,"

"Grandpa, what did you do?" Henry questioned.

"What had to be done," Gold said as he summoned Isaac's lifeless body to where they were, "So, hand over my grandson."

"Well I would, but I so want to test out my regained ability to kill."

"Wait, 'regained'? Henry was in no danger."

"Yes, but he is now-" She was cut off by Gold freezing her with magic.

"I should kill you right now, but I have a better idea. Henry, go wait patiently in the cabin, your mothers have proven they can't protect you, so I'll be watching you from now on." and with that he sent Henry to the cabin using magic.

"Grandpa, wait!" but Henry was too late, he was already in the cabin. He tried to get out using the door, but it was sealed shut, "Grandpa, what are you doing?"

 _ **Woods Near Gold's Cabin**_

"David, the spell stopped," Snow said, shocked as the flask suddenly stopped glowing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's no longer tracking which means we either found him or…"

"He's dead."

"I don't think we've found him unless he's underneath us so yes, someone killed him,"

"You don't think Emma-"

"No, I refuse to think so"

"So who did?"

 _ **Elsewhere in Storybrooke woods**_

"Where is my son!" Emma shouted at Cruella after seeing he wasn't there.

"I got impatient so I went ahead and killed the little runt." Cruella said, and though something seemed off Emma couldn't help but be too furious to notice. Using her magic she pushed Cruella off the cliff effectively killing her just as her parents showed up.


	2. The Quill

"Grandpa, why am I still here. You already got my mom to kill Cruella after you ripped her heart out, now let me go" Henry pleaded all of this to Mr. Gold, who was too lost in thoughts to even pay attention. He was thinking up ways to turn Emma more dark so that he could get the ink for the quill. Granted, he still needed to find the new Author but still, things were looking in his favor. And just in time too, he could feel his heart gradually giving out. He finally looked up and responded to his grandson.

"Henry, my plan goes far deeper than you could ever realise," He pulled out the quill turning it in his fingers. "I'm trying to save my life. You don't want me to die, do you?"

But now it was Henry's turn to ignore the speaker. he was too busy staring at the pen contained in his grandfather's fingers. Enthralled by the mysterious whispering emanating from the quill. He felt compelled to reach out to it, felt it calling to him. It took all his willpower not to rip it out of his grandfather's fingertips right then and there. 'That doesn't belong to you' Henry thought spitefully, not truly knowing where the anger had come from. 'So who does it belong to, you?' a voice mocked back. And while both sides had a point, he did have to wonder if maybe he could just hold it for a bit. relieve his grandpa's fingers of that burden.

"Henry, are you listening?" Mr. Gold questioned, "I was just saying how your mothers were planning on going to New York just before you came here."

"Yeah, cool." Henry said only half paying attention. He was too entranced to pay any real attention. He figured, just maybe, he could- "Grandpa, can I see that." he cut off his own thoughts and pointed to the taunting quill in front of him. He just couldn't resist anymore.

"Henry, what has gotten into you?" Gold questioned, growing both concerned and curious at his grandson's behavior. But the more he thought about it, the less harm he saw in letting the boy handle it for a _little_ bit. Besides, the boy had been looking for the Author for a couple months now, the least he could do was let him touch his quill. And with that thought he handed the quill to Henry only to have the boy nearly rip it out of his hands. The minute he made contact with it the quill started glowing. Gold knew exactly what this meant, and he couldn't be more thrilled. Not only did he not have to find the new Author, but it was his grandson, someone who would be more than willing to help him stay alive.

Meanwhile Henry was having different thoughts in his head. The minute he touched the quill he knew what it meant. And while he was in a bit of shock, he was thrilled at the idea of being able to help people like his mom. He didn't stop to think of the small whispering in the back of his mind. The collective voice of any hand who had ever touched this quill, any hand whatsoever. And so, they both thought in silence to themselves for a minute or two until finally Henry shoved the quill in his pocket, almost as if afraid of getting it taken away. Gold did not protest though, and continued to observe the boy's behavior. A ringing then interrupted both of their thoughts. Henry's phone had gone off, he pulled it out of his pocket and check who it was.

"It's my mom, can I?" he pleaded, being snapped back to reality.

"Sure, put it on speaker though,"

And so Henry did, not wanting to know what would happen if he disobeyed 'don't let him take the quill away' the voice ordered.

"Henry?" His ma, Emma, answered, "Henry I'm here with Regina, where are you."

"I'm at grandp- I mean Mr. Gold's cabin. Sorry for worrying you. I'd like to stay with him for a bit, don't worry though, I'm perfectly safe. You and mom go to New York, I'll be fine."

"Kid, are you sure? He's not controlling you?"

"I assure you, I would never control my own grandson. Even _I_ have limits Miss Swan." Gold imputed. "Go on you're little journey, save Robin Hood, I don't care. I have a grandson to bond with."

"Mom, I insist. Robin is in danger. Go help him, I'll be fine, and mom will need the extra help. If anything goes wrong, I'll call someone." and with that, Henry hung up.

"You wanted to stay with me willingly, why" Gold wasn't quite sure what the boy's motives were in his decision. He was going to insist the boy stay anyway, but he didn't think the boy would just stay without being provoked. Little did the man know the boy's reasons for staying were actually much darker than either than them would admit. The boy wanted to know how to use the quill, and his grandfather was the key to teaching him how.

"I wanted to bond with you, I also figured you could teach me some things." There, technically not a lie, the boy thought. Meanwhile, the spirit of Isaac Heller laughed inside the quill, working what magic he had from his new living arrangement on the boy.


	3. The Voice

**Alright, so I _think_ my plan for posting I'm gonna try for is every 3 days. I might mess up every once in a while, but I'll try my best. Anyway, R &R, I don't own Once, and some other third thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want me to teach you?" Gold asked.

"Tell me about the quill, why did it glow when I touched it?" Henry knew what it meant when it glowed thanks to the voice, but he wanted to know what his grandfather was willing to tell him.

Meanwhile, Mr. Gold was in his own head, considering his next actions very carefully. He didn't know whether or not he should just flat out tell the boy he was the Author, but on the other hand, his mothers were out of town and wouldn't be able to influence him.

"Henry, what all have you discovered about the Author?" Gold questioned, testing his boundaries.

"Next to nothing. I know he exist and wrote the storybook, that's about it." Henry was also testing his boundaries. Making sure not to let on that he knew he was the Author, he just didn't know quite _how_ he knew. He needed to dig deeper seeing as how the quill wasn't offering any answers.

"Well, the Author not only records history, but can manipulate it. All of time and space were at his command. He could make anything happen, so long as he had his pen, and some ink. Not just any ink, but special ink made by the Sorcerer. This ink could could be created from any powerful magical liquid. Your other grandparents bottled true love would work if it hadn't all been used up. another way would be very powerful blood, blood of a savior could work, but only if used properly. Only extremes make the ink, extreme love, or extreme hatred. The Author is dead now, so I don't suppose I can do anything, except for the fact that a new Author has been chosen. Do you want to know who that new Author is Henry? Or, I suppose, you most likely already figured it out in that clever head of yours"

"Me." Henry replied with fake shock.

"Yes, now do you see why I must turn your mother dark. So _you_ can change the story."

"Why do you need the story changed? How does this benefit you?" This question the boy didn't know the answer too.

"Of course you're mother wouldn't tell you. Henry, Rumplestiltskin is dying. When Rumplestiltskin dies, only the Dark One will remain. That is too dangerous to be allowed to happen. The Darkness would have total reign to do whatever it wants, using _my_ face."

"And what about my mom? She'll end up dark. I'll lose her."

"No you won't. Don't you see? As the Author, you can give everyone their happy ending. Even yourself."

"But, I-" but before he could respond, the voices started shouting again. All Authors ever clammering at him to write his own, and by extension, theirs, happy ending. Selfish thoughts that the son of the Savior never would have thought on his own. But in all these voices, there were two that stood out. A somewhat familiar voice that seemed louder than the others, pushing him even more than the others. And a bright force, cautioning him. "Only for good, and never selfish." It said to him. Almost as if trying to lead him down a brighter path than the other voices would have lead him. And through this voice, he almost found strength, if it weren't for other voice. It screamed louder, and louder, and louder, and LOUDER. Henry was quickly overwhelmed, and the voice took it opportunity.

"Grandpa, I'll rewrite the story for you. And help you turn mom dark so we can do it." These words, forced out of his mouth, bringing him internal agony. Part of him hoped that his grandfather would notice something off and do something, and the other part relished in the selfish thought of having everything he ever wanted. The light and dark raging war inside him as the loudest voice forced control and found comfort with the darker side. And with only one voice choosing unselfish side, the war was quickly decided. Isaac Heller knew this, and was pleased with the thought, the boy was his, as was everything he'd ever wanted. "And the best part?" The voice mused, "The boy won't be fired because he won't be writing _his_ happy ending. No, he will be writing mine."


	4. The Story

**New chapter! _you're late._ Yeah, I know, but I have an okay reason. I had family visiting. And I had to spend time with them. So there. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Have fun guys, R &R.**

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

Mr. Gold had taken the two days the boys mothers had been gone to teach him all there is do about the quill. Meanwhile, the turmoil in the boy's head gradually stopped, the lighter side having temporarily hidden in a corner of the child's mind, still acting as a conscience. Isaac, meanwhile, searched through the boy's ambitions, all he loved and held dear, all he aspired to be, and gradually started inputting himself into the subconscious. Becoming the boy, more or less. He still had his own feelings, but they were semisepressed. With Isaac as his subconscious, Henry gradually became more like his grandfather and less like his mother. Evil and ambitious, instead of the Good and friendliness he used to strive for. And the minute his mothers came back into town, him and his grandfather were ready to spring their trap, until they realised that Emma hadn't killed Lily while she was in New York. Instead she brought her back. Gold's health worsened after that, he could barely function. He did manage to tell Henry that the dark blood in Lily would work, because it was technically dark saviour blood. And so, the freshly created dark ambition knew what to do. He left the cabin, Gold's magic fading, and set out to find his other mother. when he did it took all the voice had not to give into the boy's childish actions of bragging to his mother that he was the Author and could help her. Instead, he carefully manipulated her into thinking the old Author was still alive, and pushed her into figuring out how to get ink. Only to initiate a dragon attack. But the boy didn't mind. He proceeded to knock out his mother, steal the ink, and begin his new story. A story with all happy endings granted, all except his own. But as Isaac worked through the boy to right his own happy ending, the voice that had hidden in the light burst forth. And while it couldn't attack Isaac directly, and it couldn't stop what was already written, it could allow some people to keep their memories. But with such short notice, it only managed to save Emma and Rumple before being shut out again. And so, the new story was written. Isaac even locked Emma up in the new world and gave Rumple the best life possible while at the same time mending his heart, a deal's a deal, right? And as everyone was swept away, Isaac started writing the new life he would live through Henry.

 _ **In the former cell of Rumplestiltskin**_

Emma woke up in what was most definitely terrible situation possible. Back in the Enchanted Forest, stuck in the cell of the Dark One. She hoped that didn't mean what she suspected it to mean. But before she could dwell on that, a knight walked in front of her cell, took off his helmet, and revealed the face of the former Dark One.


	5. The Truth

**Sooooo... I want to start with apologizing. This chapter was due about 4 days ago, and I failed to deliver. I am very, so very sorry for this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, R &R, I don't own Once.**

* * *

For starters, Henry was bored. When the man who used to have your job possess your body, takes his job back, sends your family to an alternate dimension, and locks your consciousness in the very deepest darkest corners of your mind, what are you supposed to do? He probably would've gone mad by now if it weren't for the one voice in his head who actually supported him. He had yet to find out who this voice was and therefore was not the keen person in the world to trust it at first. But since he had no other options he figured, 'hey, what do I have to lose?' And that was how he and that voice gained temporary control, how they managed the get the thirteen year old out of his own body which Isaac had aged and taken, and how they managed to send both their minds to the alternate world where they might be able to find those who remembered.

 _ **The former cell of Rumple**_

"Gold! What the heck is going on here!" Emma shouted from behind the bars as their former occupant just looked at her.

"Well, dearie, I do believe the Author did some writing." He replied. Ever so giddy at the change in situation.

"The Author is dead."

"Did I forget to tell you? Oh well. You see, your son, my grandson, is the Author now."

"Where is he? Where's Henry? If Henry is the Author then why am I in a jail cell, more specifically, _your_ jail cell?"

"Well, Henry is…" Rumplestiltskin pondered for a moment. He had new memories, that was clear, but he had his old ones too. But throughout all of his memories he did not find one trace of where Henry had gone. Then a thought came to him. "No… I… Ugh I should have known!"

"Known what? What did you do?"

"Henry had been acting weird ever since he picked up the quill, I thought it was just me, but it makes sense now. He didn't want to _bond_ with me. He wanted to take advantage of me."

"Alright Gold, tell me the truth. What happened to Henry? I want the full story, it's not like I have anything better to do with my time."

"As you know, I killed Isaac, the former Author. What you, and I until just now, didn't realise is that Isaac had an insurance policy for himself. He wrote in an ability for him to possess the next Author, whoever it ended up being which just so happened to be our dear Henry."

"So my son is possessed by an Author who just won't die. Alright, I need to get out of here and find Henry."

" _We_ need to go find Henry."

"We?"

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Especially my grandson." And with that he flicked his hand and the bars surrounding Emma disappeared. "Now, are you coming?" And with that he started to walk towards the stairs as Emma reluctantly followed.


End file.
